


buried under the stars

by grassy_leaff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HarryPotter!AU, M/M, SlightAngst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassy_leaff/pseuds/grassy_leaff
Summary: Byun Baekhyun of Slytherin is known for being so intelligent, drastically beautiful, cold and stoic. No one knows that behind closed doors, he is the sweet and shy boyfriend of the warm, kind of dumb and outgoing Park Chanyeol of Hufflepuff.





	buried under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i'm kinda not happy with how this turned out bUT TAKE IT ANYWAY
> 
> prompt credit to @hyunchanee_exo <33

Sunlight leaked in through the windows of the Great Hall, making the back of Baekhyun’s neck hot. He picked at his breakfast, ignoring the interested whispers from his peers.

 

“You’ve got a letter.” Jongin, his fellow Slytherin, handed him the envelope, giving Baekhyun a odd look. “From… _ Sunshine. _ ”

 

The Great Hall seemed extra stuffy today. His cheeks were oddly hot.

 

“What does it say?”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “Go away.” he fumbled with the letter, cursing under his breath. “I can’t open it-” he hesitated when Jongin reached over, sliding his index finger effortlessly in the seam of paper. “Thanks,” he grumbled.

 

“No problem.”

 

He paused and turned to stare at Jongin who was peeking over his shoulder curiously. “Can you not?” he pushed the taller away, and popped the letter out, eyes fervently scanning the parchment.

  
  


_ baek, _

 

_ astronomy tower _

_ 10:00 pm _

 

_ love, _

 

_ pcy xx _

  
  


Yes, the Great Hall was quite stuffy today.

 

*****

 

”Would you like to join the book club?” a hopeful third-year asked, shoving a flyer into Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“No.” he replied, stuffing the parchment into his pocket. “I have things to do.”

 

He ignored the girl’s look of disappointment. Of course, that was a lot easier than ignoring what she whispered to her friend.

 

“Byun Baekhyun is such an asshole.”

 

It’s wasn’t like Baekhyun  _ tried  _ to be a jerk. He had a bad habit of distancing himself from people, he prefered to push people away from the beginning, rather than later on down the road. It made him appear cold, but he had no ill intention.

 

Really, that was it.

 

He didn’t want to hurt other people.

 

Or, just didn’t want to be hurt.

 

Maybe he was a little selfish.

 

*****

_ "Hey, Baekhyun." _

_ The Slytherin's head snapped up. "Chanyeol,"  he replied, beaming. He waved over the Hufflepuff into a hidden corridor. "What's up?" he whispered, stepping close to the taller. _

_ "What are we?" _

_ The shorter smiled hesitantly. "Um, boyfriends?" _

_ Chanyeol grinned.  "So it's okay that I told Junmyeon, right?" _

_ Baekhyun froze. "Are you crazy?" _

_ "Huh?" _

_ The Slytherin shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. I-I didn't want anybody to know. It has nothing to do with you. I just- would prefer it that way." _

_ He didn't say that he didn't want to hear more whispers. He didn't want to hear what he already knew. Chanyeol was too good for him. He didn't want to hear people say bad things about the Hufflepuff either. _

_ A breath. And then another. It took a long time for Chanyeol to nod. "Alright." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "That's alright. This doesn't change anything between us, right?" _

_ Baekhyun beamed, pressing a kiss on the taller's chin. "Yeah," _

_ It changed things. _

*****

The astronomy tower was cold that night.

 

“Baek,”

 

He closed his eyes, letting Chanyeol’s whisper wash over him. “Yeol,” he whimpered, holding out his arms.

 

The taller stepped forward, arms wrapping around the Slytherin, pulling him close. “What’s wrong?”

 

The wind bit at Baekhyun’s skin, but Chanyeol provided enough warmth to make the contrasting cold seem almost comfortable. “Nothing,” he lied, pressing his face into Chanyeol’s yellow tie.

 

“You’re a terrible liar. What’s wrong?”

 

“I just missed you, I guess.”

 

“I missed you too,” the Hufflepuff replied, pulling away to glance at Baekhyun’s face. “Are you cold?”

 

He shook his head. “No,” he smiled, reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Like everything about Chanyeol, the kiss was soft and sweet. The type of kiss that fills you up and makes you feel all fuzzy inside. Like a scarf being wrapped around your neck, and a mug of hot chocolate in your hands.

 

His hands reached for the Hufflepuff’s hair, tangling his fingers in the dark locks, tip toeing so Chanyeol wouldn’t have to lean down so much.

 

“Woah, slow down,” Chanyeol said, pulling away, and tapping Baekhyun’s nose. “We have all night, love.”

 

“I can’t stay awake that long,” Baekhyun complained. “I need my beauty sleep.”

 

Chanyeol pulled him down beside him, lying on the blanket that he had spread earlier. “You’re already gorgeous, what are you talking about.” he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him closer. “C’mere you. Cuddle.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled, wrapping his arms around the Hufflepuff. “The Yule Ball is coming up. You’re coming with me, right?”

 

“Who else?”

 

Baekhyun hummed contentedly and nuzzled into Chanyeol’s shoulder, tangling his legs with the taller. “How was your day?”

 

“Hm? It was good, I guess. Yixing and Jongin almost dragged me into detention with them. Blowing up cauldrons in Potions.”

 

The Slytherin giggled. “Good thing you got out of it.” he reached up and brushed his thumb over Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“How was  _ your _ day?” Chanyeol asked, fingertips painting fireworks on Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“It was...fine.”

 

“Did someone say something?”

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend. He looked angelic, framed by stars. “When do they not?”

 

“What’d they say?”

 

The Slytherin shrugged, looking away. “The usual. That I’m an asshole. I’ve heard worse.”

 

“Baek, if we just-”

 

He pulled away from Chanyeol as if burned. “I told you no, Chanyeol.”

 

The Hufflepuff sighed. “Why? I feel so... _ angry _ that I can’t say anything to any of them. You don’t deserve to-”

 

“The only thing I don’t deserve is  _ you _ . People love you. People hate me. I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

 

“I don’t care about that.”

 

“Well, I care.” Baekhyun replied, standing up. “I care a lot actually.”

 

Chanyeol stood up as well, staring down at the shorter. “Why do you care so much? It can just be you and me, it doesn’t need to be us and the school,” he ran his hand through his hair. “Why do you care so much about how you appear to others?”

 

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun whispered. “I don’t want to be hurt. I don’t want you to be hurt because that hurts me too. I’m scared that if we become public you’ll hear what people say about me and you’ll realize that all of it’s true. I’m a slut and a jerk. I’m selfish, and vain, and I  _ hurt  _ people.”

 

The Hufflepuff looked away. “It’s not them that’s the problem, Baek. It’s that mindset of yours,” he shook his head. “Do you know what it’s like for me? To see you right there, across the hall, and not being able to say out loud that he’s mine? To hear people say terrible things about you and not tell them to shut their fucking mouths? It hurts, Baek. I feel like your dirty little secret,”

 

“You-”

 

“I’m tired, Baek. I really, really am.”

 

“I-”

 

Chanyeol stepped away. “Maybe we should take a break,” he picked up his coat, and collected his things. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. But I’m hurting too.” he looked down. "Let’s end this now. Let's stop saying these useless ‘don’t be sick’s or ‘good night's because we can’t even properly say ‘he's mine, and I'm his.’"

 

"Yeah," Baekhyun breathed. "Okay."

The astronomy tower really was cold that night.

 

And without Chanyeol, the world seemed that way too.

 

****

 

Baekhyun felt empty.

 

At least, that’s what he felt like when Junmyeon, the gentle Ravenclaw plopped down next to him and patted his back. “I heard,” he murmured. “About Chanyeol.”

 

“He told you? That we-” his voice broke.

 

“Broke up? Yeah,” Junmyeon breathed. “I’m sorry, Baek.”

 

“Don’t be,” the Slytherin replied. “It’s not anyone’s fault but mine,” he looked away and blinked rapidly. He wasn’t going to cry.

 

He was grateful that Junmyeon had taken time to check on him. It wasn’t even like he was good friends with the Ravenclaw or anything.

 

Their heads snapped up when a shadow fell over them. “Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon smiled nervously. “Oh Sehun?”

 

“The Yule Ball is coming up,” the Gryffindor muttered. “Come with me?”

 

Baekhyun grinned, nudging his friend. Junmyeon flushed as red as Sehun’s scarf and nodded. “Yeah- uh, sure.”

 

Sehun grinned. “Cool. Um, so I guess I’ll meet you by the Great Hall, yeah?” Once Junmyeon nodded in confirmation, the Gryffindor pumped his fist into the air and skipped off.

 

“I was supposed to go with Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, as if just realizing it, looking down at his hands. “But I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

 

Junmyeon said nothing.

 

Maybe it was better that way.

 

Silence. Stretching, spreading, filling the atmosphere and making it almost suffocating.

 

It's okay, he hurt less this way.

*****

  
  


_ “The sky is so beautiful,” Baekhyun breathed, leaning onto Chanyeol. The night sky was glittering with stars. The night was crisp, but with Chanyeol next to him he felt like he was burning up. _

 

_ “I love the Astronomy Tower.” Chanyeol agreed. “It’s even better with you,” he whispered flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows. _

 

_ The Slytherin huffed, pushing his boyfriend away. “I hate you, you’re so gross,” he pressed a kiss to the taller’s temple. “But I love it.” _

 

_ Chanyeol grinned, and returned his gaze back to the stars. “They’re almost as pretty as you, Baek.” he whispered. “You shine a little brighter though. You’re more like the moon, actually.” _

 

_ “You’re so cheesy,” Baekhyun muttered, not wanting to admit that he liked it. “It’s only because of you, sunshine.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ The Slytherin shook his head. “Never mind. It’s embarrassing.” _

 

_ “C’mon,” Chanyeol begged, sticking out his lower lip. “Tell me,” he whined snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “Please~” _

 

_ Baekhyun covered his face with his hand. “I’m only bright because you shine on me,” he mumbled, mortified by the words coming out of his mouth. _

 

_ Chanyeol squealed, pressing kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. “So  _ romantic _ ,” he said exaggeratedly. “What a  _ poet. _ ” _

 

_ “Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbled, fighting off Chanyeol’s lips. “You make me feel all weird inside.” _

 

_ “It’s called  _ love _ ,” Chanyeol crooned. _

 

_ “Shut up!” _

 

_ ***** _

 

“Did you hear? Do Kyungsoo asked Park Chanyeol to go the Yule Ball with him!”

 

“Are you crazy? I heard Park asked.”

 

Baekhyun turned to the group of huddled fourth-years and frowned. “Who told you that?”

 

“Basically the whole school knows!” a girl replied. “I don’t remember who exactly told me- ooh, you’re Byun Baekhyun, aren’t you? A seventh year, right?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Yeah."

Why was he hurt? What did he expect?

_ Not everyone's going to wait for you, Baekhyun. _

_ Everyone leaves eventually. Even Chanyeol. _

 

The fourth-year gave him an odd look. "You know, they're right," she whispered to her friend. "Byun is a little strange."

 

And for once, Baekhyun didn't hear the whisper of the girl.

 

Instead he just heard the whispers inside his head.

 

_ Who would wait for  _ you _? _

 

_ ***** _

_ The moment the Sorting Hat declared Byun Baekhyun as a Slytherin, the Great Hall erupted in nervous murmurs. _

 

_ He was greeted with enthusiastic pats on the backs, and showered in ‘welcome to Slytherin!’s but he noticed odd looks from the other Houses. _

_  
_ _ “His parents were Death Eaters, weren’t they?” _

 

_ “I heard his  father practiced some illegal Dark Magic?” _

 

_ “He must be walking down the same path as his dad then _ _. _ _ ” _

 

_ That’s when the whispers started _

*****

 

Yixing guided Baekhyun through the crowd, keeping a respectful hand on his upper back. “You look nice.”

 

Baekhyun forced a smile back. “Thanks, Yixing.”

 

The Hufflepuff had asked him to go with him, as friends. Of course, Baekhyun didn’t want to turn him down.

 

He thought of telling him he didn't want to go because Yixing was too close with Chanyeol and reminded him too much of him. But that wasn't it.

 

Because really, he had no interest in going to dance with someone who wasn't Chanyeol.

 

*****

 

_ “You’re such an idiot,” Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol twirled him around the Astronomy Tower. “You’re so bad at this!” he winced as Chanyeol crushed his foot once again. _

 

_ “I’m sorry!” the Hufflepuff apologized. “I’m too tall for this,” _

 

_ The shorter simply smiled, worried that if he talked he’d spill out all the happiness that was bubbling up in his stomach. _

 

_ Chanyeol looked beautiful like this. _

 

_ “This is nice,” Baekhyun whispered. “You and me,” _

 

_ “Yeah?” Chanyeol breathed, stepping closer. “How nice?” _

 

_ The Slytherin flushed, “Really, really nice.” he smiled endearingly up at the taller. “I want to stay like this forever. Just us, dancing under the stars.” _

 

_ Chanyeol glowed as they swayed to a non-existent beat, one hand on Baekhyun’s hip, the other on his back, holding the shorter close. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked teasingly, smiling down at the Slytherin. _

 

_ “I don’t know Yeol,” Baekhyun admitted, tilting his head to the side slightly. “I don’t know.” _

 

*****

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

Baekhyun blinked, tearing his gaze from the wall and returning his attention to Yixing. “What- oh. I’m so sorry, Yixing. I’m such a terrible friend-”

 

Yixing smiled. “It’s fine,” he said, popping a grape in his mouth. “I know you didn’t want to come. It was probably insensitive of me to even ask.”

 

“That’s not it. It’s just...hurts.”

 

The Hufflepuff nodded, gazing off into the distance without replying. Baekhyun wondered if he was drifting off into his own world as he often did. He jumped slightly when Yixing spoke. “Chanyeol talked to me about it before...you split.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And he told me a lot of things, but he never once said he didn’t care about you,”

 

Baekhyun looked down at his hands. “I-I screwed up."

 

"Were you happy with him?"

 

The Slytherin nodded without thinking. "Yeah."

 

Chanyeol made Baekhyun happy.

 

Something about his clumsy gait and large smile made Baekhyun happy. Or maybe it was the way the Hufflepuff kissed him. Or held him. Or whispered to him. Or maybe it was the way he made him feel like he was worth something. Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel loved.

 

He still wasn't really used to that. 

 

Everything about Chanyeol screamed loveable. His big hands, his fluffy hair, his round eyes.

 

_ Baekhyun...liked Chanyeol.  _ A lot. 

 

"Are you ever going to try to talk to him again?"

 

The Slytherin shrugged. "I don't know."

 

He didn't know much of anything.

*****

 

"Minseok, you seen Yixing anywhere-?" Baekhyun sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "Where the fuck is he? All I do is get up to get a drink and he fucking disappears"

 

He scampered across the dance floor, glass of butterbeer in one hand, trying to not bump into couples. "Excuse me- sorry." he muttered, casting a dirty glance at a girl who made a rude hand gesture in his direction. He let out a breath of relief as he reached the end of the floor, before crashing straight into a couple and spilling butterbeer all over his dress robes. "Shit! Sorry-"

 

"It's fine," Kyungsoo beamed, pulling out a tissue, and handing it to Baekhyun.

 

The Slytherin had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Chanyeol seemed to be avoiding his gaze. His eyes fogged with tears, clutching the tissue in one hand, and holding an empty glass in the other.

 

He felt like shit.

 

He felt like shit compared to Kyungsoo. 

 

Why would Chanyeol want to be seen with the boy with butterbeer on his robes when he could dance with the boy who had done his hair?

 

Baekhyun realized how little he had to give. He never let Chanyeol hold him like that in public, or dance on a floor that didn’t belong to the Astronomy Tower. 

 

Of course he didn’t want Baekhyun.

 

He straightened up and looked away. “Thanks,” he croaked, mortified by the sound of his voice. Why did he sound so weak?

 

Kyungsoo smiled again, the smile that made Baekhyun feel like his chest was filling with fog. 

 

The Slytherin forced a grin before turning on his heel and numbly walking off the dance floor.

 

The moment he was out of sight, he burst into tears, tucking himself behind a column and sinking the the cold floor.

 

_ You’re pathetic _ .

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. He wanted someone to sit down next to him and offer him their shoulder. Someone who’d pat his back and wipe his tears.

 

And for the first time in his life, Baekhyun regretted pushing people away.

 

*****

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

_ “Who are you?” _

 

_ The boy grinned, gazing at the Slytherin through his fluffy black bangs. “I’m Park Chanyeol. You’re Byun Baekhyun, aren’t you? I’m a Hufflepuff.” he added, glancing down at his robes. “I’m sure you could tell…” _

 

_ Baekhyun nodded. “Excuse me, I-” _

 

_ The taller stepped to the right, blocking him from leaving the restroom. “Are you okay?” he repeated. _

 

_ “Of course I am. What are you talking about?” Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. _

 

_ “You look lonely.” _

 

_ “I’m not.” _

 

_ “I never said you were, you just look like it.” _

 

_ The Slytherin bristled. “Why do you care if I’m lonely or not? Not everyone is as nice and friendly as you. Not everyone wants to make friends- or, or is good at making them.” _

 

_ Chanyeol paused before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. _

 

_ “What the hell-” The shorter pushed him away. “What are you doing?” _

 

_ “You looked like you needed a hug,” he explained. “Here gimme a sec.” _

 

_ Baekhyun watched in confusion as Chanyeol dug a slip of parchment from his bag and drew a smiley face on it, before handing it to the shorter.  _

 

_ “It’s a free friend with a complementary hug coupon.” the Hufflepuff explained, shoving it forcefully into Baekhyun’s hand. _

 

_ “You’re...stupid,” Baekhyun breathed. _

 

_ “Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol replied brightly. “Anyway, you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, but it’s an option. Feel lucky, it doesn’t even expire.” _

 

_ Baekhyun really did feel lucky. _

 

_ ***** _

 

“Baek!” Jongin whispered excitedly over the constant murmur of the Great Hall. “You’ve got a letter!” 

 

“From who?” the Slytherin replied enthusiastically. 

 

His friend sighed, sliding the parchment across the table. “Read it yourself.”

 

Baekhyun opened the letter without bothering to read who it was from, and scanning the content.

 

_ Bbh, _

 

_ Can we talk? Astronomy Tower? 7? _

 

_ Pcy _

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun breathed. “Jongin- he wants to talk.”

 

*****

 

_ Sometimes even the Library was too loud for third- year Baekhyun. _

 

People really are stupid _ , Baekhyun said to himself as he wandered through the shelves.  _

 

_ “Yeah, Byun is smart isn’t he? I’ve heard rumors that he does uh special  _ favors _ to get better grades.” _

 

_ The voice’s companion, who sounded female, giggled. “Someone told me his mother-” _

 

_ Not able to take it anymore, Baekhyun spun around the corner, and whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at the gossiping Gryffindors’ chests. “Shut up,” he spat. “Shut up before I make you.” _

 

_ The sixth year boy smirked. “Go ahead,” _

 

_ “He really is violent,” the girl whispered, loudly, of course, so Baekhyun could hear. _

 

_ “What do you want from me?” Baekhyun asked, lowering his arm. “What do you want me to do?” _

 

_ The boy glanced nervously at his friend. “He really is psycho-” _

 

_ Stuffing his wand back into his robes, the Slytherin turned and exited the Library, and began marching down to the dungeons. _

 

What would  _ they _ know? They knew nothing.

 

_ “Hey! Baekhyun!” _

 

_ “We’re not on a first name basis, Park.” _

 

_ Chanyeol beamed, shouldering his bag, and straightening his bag. “How are you? It’s been a while-” _

 

_ The shorter rubbed his face and sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, but I really need to-” _

 

_ The Hufflepuff grinned, face nearly splitting in half. “I’ve heard things about you.” _

 

_ Baekhyun turned to place his full attention on Chanyeol. “Who hasn’t? I’ve heard them all. My dad’s a Death Eater, I’m-” _

 

_ “That’s not where I was going, but if you want to we can go there.” _

 

_ “Where were you going then?” _

 

_ “I wanted to see if any of them were true. Let’s be friends, yeah?” the Hufflepuff paused, ruffling his dark hair with one hand. “Can you sneak out to the Astronomy Towers tonight?” _

 

_ Baekhyun frowned. “Why?” _

 

_ “I think it’s nice to have deep, emotional conversations under the stars. See you at seven, yeah?” _

 

_ And for some reason, that night at seven sharp, Baekhyun found himself shivering on top of the Astronomy Tower. _

 

_ ***** _

 

It was already seven.

 

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit he’d paced nervously around the common room for a good hour. Now that he saw Chanyeol’s broad back he wanted to turn around again.

 

“Hey, Yeol,” his whisper felt too loud against the peaceful silence.

 

The Hufflepuff turned around, and smiled nervously. “Baekhyun.”

 

“Um, is it alright if I use this?” he asked, fishing a small, crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to the taller. “I mean- I used the friend part, but I never got my complementary hug.”

 

Chanyeol stared at the slip, the dark smiley face grinning up at him. “You still had this?”

 

Baekhyun glanced away. “Yeah. I have...all the things you gave me. Except I’m afraid I lost something, the most important one.”

 

“I’m sorry, Baek,”

 

He flinched, not expecting that answer. “For what?”

 

“I promised you that’d I’d always be there for you and I wasn’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry...I didn’t promise you enough.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “So we’re both sorry?” he stepped forward and held out his arms. “You wanna hug it out now?”

 

The Slytherin’s face stretched into a grin. “Hell yeah,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol. “I’m, really, really, sorry Yeol. If you want we-”

 

“Woah, slow down.” Chanyeol murmured. “We don’t need to do anything yet, yeah?.”

 

Baekhyun hummed contentedly. “Alright,”

 

Chanyeol pulled away, and brushed Baekhyun’s bangs from his face. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, eyes full of sincerity.

 

“It’s alright, Yeol.”

 

“I’m sorry ‘bout the Yule Ball too.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, not wanting to bring it up. “It’s fine-”

 

“-Kyungsoo just wanted to go as friends,” Chanyeol continued. “And when you were tearing up I felt so guilty and-”

 

The Slytherin pressed a finger on the taller’s lips. “Shh, it’s okay. We both needed some time, right? And now we can give each other a hug and say sorry, and everything’s alright and that’s all I wanted, so shut up and kiss me.”

 

Chanyeol grinned and pressed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

 

Whining, the shorter grabbed the Hufflepuff’s collar and pulled him down into another one, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s necks, and threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Better?” the Hufflepuff asked as they broke apart.

 

“A little,” Baekhyun muttered, trying not to sulk.

 

“This is nice,”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed. “So, what are we now?”

 

Chanyeol grinned. “Boyfriends?”

 

“So is it okay if I tell Junmyeon?”

 

The Hufflepuff grew suddenly serious. “Are you crazy?” he burst into laughter. “Of course, Baek,”

 

“You’re so special to me,” Baekhyun whispered. “I-It’s kinda crazy actually.”

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol grinned. “You’re even more special to me. I felt so sad without you.”

 

“Idiot,” the Slytherin grumbled. “You couldn’t have been as sad as I was.”

 

"On the night of the Yule Ball, did you cry?"

 

Baekhyun hesitated. "Yeah, maybe."

 

"That's my fault too, isn't it?"

 

The shorter shook his head. "Nah, it was just me being stupid. I felt insecure, like usual."

 

"But?"

 

"I realized that I'm going to continue to be insecure for a really, really long time. And I'm going to compare myself to people for a really, really long time, but it's alright. Because as long as you don't leave me again, I'll remember that there's always someone who's here for me."

 

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere again."

 

Baekhyun glared. "Yeah, you better not. Also, remind me to run into the Great Hall tomorrow screaming that I'm dating Park Chanyeol."

 

The Huffepuff grinned. "What do you mean? I'll beat you to it anyway."

 

The Astronomy Tower for the first time in a long time wasn’t cold.

 

And Baekhyun’s world was warm again.  
  
  


 


End file.
